


Gangsters don't cry

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Terry finally fucking die in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: Mickey and Mandy Milkovich seem to have found a small piece of happiness' next to their Gallaghers. Mickey was married to Ian, and together with Svetlana they raised Yev. Mandy married Lip, and expect their first daughter.It seems all to be going too well, at least until 'an old demon come back to visit





	1. Can you fic the broken?

  
  
  
_ Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
_ _Can you feel, can you feel my heart?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet afternoon at the Alibi, one of those slow and lazy afternoons that seemed to never pass.  
  
  
The place was almost empty and Mickey found some time  to relax a bit'  
  
  
Working behind the counter was a surprise even for him.  
  
  
"Look, take it as it comes" Kevin had told him "Even for me it wasn't wat i thinked it was, and yet I'm still here"  
  
  
It was one of the few people to give him a second chance since he was released from prison.  
  
  
But the first was the only person who he hadn't stopped to think for all those difficult years.  
  
  
He had run away with him to Mexico and for Mickey it would have been enough for a lifetime.  But when stepped back by Mexican border , Mickey wanted to seriously kill him.  
  
  
But he said " _I love you_ " to him, finally, and Mickey had understood.  
  
  
God, he would forgive eveything to Ian Gallagher.  
  
  
He was back in the South side when they arrested Ian.  They had kept him in after seeing him in the surveillance footage of that stupid bank.   
  
  
And Mickey had crossed the Mexican border in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
He had saved his ass again, and he would do it for a thousand more.  
  
  
Their sentences were for six months for Ian (aiding and abetting) and 8 years for his original conviction for Mickey.  
  
  
They stood together behind bars for four months and a half before Ian was released for good behavior, and Mickey though they had done enough.  
  
  
"See you around" said Mickey, barely masking his sadness.  
"Next week I'm back here, you idiot," Ian said with a smile "I'll wait this thim, visiting like a should".  
"Ian ..."  
"No, fucking lissen to this" Ian said, "If this fucking story taught me something and 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
  
Mickey didn't really hoped for it, but every month Ian was behind that damn glass.  
  
  
It was nothing but a torture for both, but at least it was something.  
  
  
Sometimes he would bring Yevgeny with him.  The child was struggling even to recognize him, but Ian was putting it all.  
  
  
He was really trying.  
  
  
He even also find him a decent lawyer who could get him out of there.  
  
  
After two years, Mickey was a free man for lack of evidence.  
  
  
He didn't expect to find anyone but Ian was there.  Looking so good that it hurt.  
  
  
"And now, what we gonna do?" Asked Mickey.  
"We live our lives," said Ian "One day at a time"

_ Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees  
Can you save my soul bastard?  
_ _Will you ache for me?_

 

He had ended up marrying him, that prick of a redhead.

 

Now he was Mickey Gallagher - Milkovich, had a onest work, he kept himslef out of trouble, was married to the man of his life, and tried to be a loving father to Yev.

 

All the things he had never had.

 

He didn;t want to say it too loudly, but he was happy.

 

"Mick, you there?" Ian asked, one eyebrow raised while waving a hand in front of him.  
"Yes, I was just thinking," said Mickey, returning to clean a glass.  
"There, now I'm worried" Ian smiled "You _think_ "

 

Mickey smiled, as he turned an elegant middle finger to his husband. He looked around for a second .  All their strange family had gathered at the pub that afternoon.

 

He and Kevin were behind the counter, while Svetlana and Veronica was serving and kept clean the bar.

 

Frank was engaged in one of his usual rants about how the government was fucking with him,who was such honest citizen.  Fiona and Debbie were  having a beer after a rare shopping afternoon, Lip and Carl were cursing at the television while  the Chicago Bulls were losing miserably.

 

Ian was sitting in front of him, while Yev and Liam were drawing next to him, their small legs swinging from the stools.

 

Ian cursed 'back, turning the page of his new medical book that he had to study.

 

It had taken a life, but he was back to being a paramedic.

 

And with all the time he had lost in prison, he had to recover the study of an unknown number of medical procedures.

 

"I don't think it's the right place  to study here," pointed out Mickey, pointing to his noisy in-laws with his head.  
"You will not believe it, but they do not bother me" said Ian damage "And if I said at home i would end up cleaning something.  Then my boys are here, "he added, ruffling Yev's hair.  
'Daddy, can I have another? " Yev churches.  Shaking his juice box.  
"Yes, I would have another beer," added Ian.  
"No and no" said Mickey, "There are only two fucking hours to dinner and you don't neet to go overboard with these things"  
"You're the worst bartender in the world," said Yev, putting on an adorable pout.  
"Well, your mother will kill me if I make you drink more juice," said Mickey, kissing his blond hair "Right Lana?"  
"Absolutely" Svetlana said, putting down a tray of dirty glasses next to them "And tonight I bring you to cinema, little man.  Remember? "

 

Yev nodded exited, before returning to color his draw.

 

"Hey, we don't have the little man tonight," said Mickey  with a mischievous smile "What you want to do?"  
"Lip invited us to their home, remember ??" Ian said "Mandy is the one who cook, thanks God.  Maybe you can think of the after dinner, "he added with a wink.

 

  
_ I'm sorry brother  
So sorry lover  
Forgive me father  
_ _I love you mother_

Among the things that he could be  grateful to have was to have back his boring little siste.  Mandy had returned soon after his return from Mexico, an elementary teacher degree taken somewhere and very few explanations.

 

She came with Ian in one of his visits, and Mickey couldn't believe it.

 

"The South side needed at least a Milkovich on the loose, after all" she said with a smile.

 

Now working as a teacher in Yev's school,  and with Ian who loved making the stupid joke of "Shit, I bang my brother in-law", since she and Lip got married.

 

In less than two months she would have made him an Uncle , and Mickey was so fucking proud of her.

 

"Speaking of the devil" said Ian, finally closing the book "Hey Meds"  
"Hey Mrs. Gallagher" Mickey said, smiling, "Your husband is cursing at the Bulls if you search for him"  
"I don't need to talk to him" said Mandy serious "Do you have five minutes Mick?  It's important"  
"Come on, I'm working.  There 'no one even today, only our fucking family.  What is it about?"  
"I'd rather talk about it in private"

 

Only then Mickey looked toward his sister.  Her eyes were red,  dark circles marked her eyes as well, her hair everywhere.  It had to be something serious.

 

"C'mon Mads, you don't need to have secrets with us," Ian said with a smile.

 

Lip arrived at that moment, with a confused look.

 

"Hey baby" he said tenderly, "What's going on?  Harper gives you problems? "Then asked, stroking her belly.

 

"No, I need to talk with that prick of my brother"  
"What is it?"  asked instead Lip.

 

"Come on Mandy, say to them," said Mickey "They would learn it anyway"

 

"it's about dad '" said Mandy swallowing.  
"What the fuck did that son of a bitch did?" Asked worriedly Mickey "He has to stay in gail again for two months"  
"He is dead Mick" Mandy said, before bursting into tears.

 

Lip hugged her immediately, while Ian looked worried at his husband and the rest of the  Gallaghers and asked for explanations.

 

"Mickey" Ian screamed, seeing him suddenly whiten "Mickey watch me please, focus on my voice.  Breathe please "  
"I have to go" was instead the only thing he was able 'to say .

 

He took the keys of the room upstairs, leaving the worried looks of his family behind him

 

_ I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can not drown my demons, they know how to swim _   


 

"Shit, I said I want to be alone Ian" Mickey said.  
He stood staring into space for 20 minutes in Svetlana's apartment , when door opened and closed behind him.

He could already imagined his husband, red eyebrows in a worried expression, ready to give him the usual tear-jerking speech.

 

"No, you have been more 'lucky"

 

Mandy sat down beside him on the couch, the tears still shining her eyes .

 

"How the hell did you manage not to let my husband come in your place?" Asked Mickey.  
"I used the family card" said Mandy "Sometimes only a Milkovich can understand it, Ian," she said, smiling at Mickey.

 

They stayed for a while 'in silence, Mickey hand resting on his sister's thigh.

 

"How it happened?" Asked Mickey  
"He made affairs with the wrong people" explain' briefly Mandy "They stabbed him in his cell.  God, I don't know  why I'm crying.  Damned hormones "she added, stroking her belly " With all the shit that he has ever pulled on us "  
"I'm just pissed off" Mickey said.

 

And he really was.  He couldn't wait for him to come out for the umpteenth time for finally putting in his face his happiness'.

 

_ "Look daddy.  I am married to a man, and we are also happy.  _ _Beautiful, isn't it?"_

 

"Those other two useless beings of our brothers?" Asked Mickey  
"Iggy wanted to come and give you the news, they were both with me," said Mandy "I thought it best if I came instead"  
"God, we must also give a funeral to that piece of shit,"said Mickey sinking into the sofa "Just wait until  his sisters from Ukraine come. Fuck they will demand a ceremony "

 

After a moment of silence, Mandy I start 'to cry.

 

"Do you realize that we are orphans, Mickey?" Asked Mandy impetus "We no longer have anyone, we are alone in the world"

 

Mickey outlets his tattooed hands on her face.

 

"Listen to me , Mandy Gallagher" Mickey said, "We will never be alone for our fucking lives, okay?  You see this ring? "He said, lifting her hand " it means that you are married Mandy.  It means that there is 'a person who loves you in your life, even if it's that asshole of Lip.  Although we changed our last name, we remain Milkovich's.  Remember what that piece of shit said about you? "  
"That I was useless" Mandy said through tears "That I would never found anyone who could love me"  
"And he said that I was a fucking fagot, that he preferred to have a death son rather than sucking-cocks one" said Mickey, crying too.  
"I love you, Mick," said Mandy "I don't give a shit about who you fuck, even 'cause you've taken someone like Ian, but I would certainly not want a dead brother"  
"And you're not useless," Mickey said, "Shit, I'm so 'proud of you"

 

"You two will never be alone"

 

Both of their husbands were staring at them from the door, a worried look for both.

 

"How much have you been there?" Mandy asked, wiping his face.  
"A while '" said Lip hugging her again "We will never have wanted to stop one of the rare moments of tenderness between the Milkovich's"  
"Mandy, I think I speak for my brother too when I say that we will not give up this time," Ian said.  
"Yeah, we did a lot of crap in the past, but we are here now" said Lip "Come on, let's go downstairs.  Fiona is going crazy, we are all invited to her house apparently "

 

Mickey waited until Lip and Mandy was down the ladder before taking Ian aside.

 

He allowed himself only at that moment to cry, moistening Ian shirt.

 

"Shit," he said once finished "I feel so 'stupid'  
"Let me guess" said Ian "You feel mad at the world because he it was a piece of shit and you couldn't wait to show him what 'you had become, but at the same time you feel sad because despite everything he was your father"  
"How do you know?" Asked Mickey  
"I felt the same when Monica died" Ian said simply. " You c an't imagine how much I hated her.  God she has left my family.  She left me with a fucking mental illness that I would carry around for the rest of my life, yet I felt like shit when she died"  
"Shit, I will never forgive myself for not being with you in those moments"  
"You had your problems to think about" Ian said, "Everything you're feeling, I've already 'passed before you.  So cry, feel depressed, yell at him,  do whatever you want, but not even thinking that you're alone in all this.  You have a husband now, something that would piss off your old dad more 'than anything else in the world "

 

"I fucking love you " said Mickey, kissing him.  
"I love you too" Ian said, "Let's go down, Fiona could really go crazy if she dosn't give you one of ther hugs" _ _

_ _

 

_ Can you feel my heart ?, can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel, can you feel my heart? _

 

When they went down stairs, they found a pile of worried faces.

 

"Hey Mick" Kevin said, speaking for the first "If you need a bit 'of time for all of this we understand.  We will cover your shifts as best as we can "  
"Yes, take care of yourself ok?" Vee said hugging him.

 

"I'm sorry Mick" said Debbie hugging him "We know that it means"  
"We are here for you ok?" said instead Carl, patting him on the shoulder.

 

"There 's little man who wants to see his dad'" said instead Svetlana approaching him.

 

Yev was hiding in her hair with a sad little face.

 

"He began to cry as soon as you was gone," told him 'Ian.  
"Hey, kid.  Whats happening eh? "Said Mickey  
"Do you feel better Daddy '?" Yev asked worriedly.  
"Yes, now I'm a bit 'better," Mickey said with a smile.  
"I think  they have already 'mentioned to you that, but you're having dinner with me tonight," said Fiona hugging "And I don't take no for an answer"  
"Thank Fi" Mickey said "Really"  
"Don't worry" said Fiona, "You are both part of the family now and we don't leave a Gallagher back"

 

"What did I tell you?" Mickey said to his sister  
"Yes, I understand the concept," said Mandy.

 

Mickey and Mandy would never be alone, unloved or unwanted. They had finally found a home, their family.

 

Something that Terry Milkovich perhaps, had never had

 

 

 

 


	2. Keep your heart close to the ground

_Who wants to know?_  
All that is gold, is rusted  
No one will know  
Seasons cease, to change, and

_How far we've gone_  
How far we're going  
So here and the now  
And the love for the sound  
Are the moments that keep us moving

The sky over Chicago was unusually gloomy that afternoon. It was as if the city itself felt sad for the four Milkovich's kids.  
The four siblings stood up, the funeral already over, all of them intent on staring at the headstone under which they had just buried Terry.  
As expected, Terry's sisters had demanded a religious ceremony.  
  
Mickey wanted to throw up at least half of the time, Mandy stood huddled on one of the pews, stone cold face for the wall time.  
He would also have to talk. Mickey was supposed to pretend that he really loved that piece of shit of his father, lying in front of his family, friends and the whole city.  
  
If he had to do it, he wouldn't be able to look his husband in the eyes ever again.  
  
Fortunately, the aunts didn't really like both him and Mandy. 

 

_Waves crash along_  
Battered lonely lighthouse  
Tomorrow she's gone  
And if not, some, they somehow  
Are, these, You hands, always  
Well this side of, mortality is  
Scaring, me, to death  
to death

 

The first had the guilt of having kissed Ian while he was waiting along with his sibilings at the gate.  
  
Mickey was no longer the scared kid he use to be, and Ian was damn proud of him for that. He was never a big fan of PDA, but took Ian's hand whenever he could, kissing him in front of everyone whenever he felt the need.  
  
He only needed a little unhappy phrase of one of the three ladies to make him become cold and unfriendly in their presence.  
  
"Your father told us" she said with a thick East's accent "We hope Mikhailo, God will help you find the right path"  
"And what the fuck does that even mean?"  
"You was married to good Christian girl" said the aunt, "Why you left her for …. a man "  
  
They looked at him with disgust, something that made also Svetlana angry.  
  
"He is gay, I'm lesbian. I don't really like man, you know "she said, making Mickey smile too.   
  
Mandy, for her part, had the guilt to not be there to take care of her family when they needed it as every good wife would do, even if it meant suffering the abuses of her father without uttering one breath about it.  
  
"You know, madam" said then Lip "Around here we left the Middle Ages a while ago and we don't tolerate the pieces of shit like your brother, even if you think Amanda had to stay here and take all that shit"  
  
Iggy and Colin was the one who did the speech. Too bad that his aunts hadn't well understood how the Mikovich's kids were protective with each other.  
  
Both said exactly the things as they were. They described him as a man incapable of loving his children, totally lost in his dirty things,  making them take care of eachother on their own. 

  
God, even Frank Gallagher was a better father than him. __  
  
Do not think about it at all  
Just keep your head low  
Do not think about it at all  
Soldier on  
Soldier on  
Keep your heart, close to the ground  
Soldier on  
Soldier on  
Keep your heart, close, to the ground  
Do not think about it at all  
Just keep your head low  
Do not think about it at all

 

"Thanks guys" Mickey said "For what you have said"  
"Hey, no one fucks with my brothers" Colin said, standing up.  
"Yeah, and then we never actually give a damm fuck about who Mandy fuck, let alone you Mick" Iggy said, offering him a cigarette "Your husband is pretty badass to be a goddamn readhead"  
"In the end you have chosen a pretty good family " said Colin  
"Yeah, the Gallaghers are ok. When it comes to getting your hands dirty , they are always on. And Carl use to have the best stuff in the neighborhood. You have both chosen well "  
  
Mickey turned slightly, a smile on his lips.  
  
Ian stood there, so damn perfect in his dark suit, Yev glued to his side as he spoke about something with Lip.  
  
"Yes, he is pretty badass" he confirmed.  
  
They had managed to bury that monster as far away from their mother, thanks to Terry's sudden death and the niche already occupied by a couple of months next to his mother. At least they had managed to set her free from her tormentor even in the afterlife.  
  
So they didn't notice when Mandy walked away from them.  
  
She sat before her mother's grave, her face streaked while she was stroking her smiling photo.  
  
“Hey Meds, what are you doing here?" Asked Iggy reaching her.  
"I wanted to say hello to mum"  
  
The three boys then smiled to their little sister, sitting down beside her.  
  
"She was so beautiful," whispered Mandy crying.  
"She looks a lot like you" Mickey agreed.  
"Shit, right now you almost seem like sisters" added Colin.  
"Well, Dad was a piece of shit" said Iggy "But at least he had good taste in womens"  
  
The four siblings stood in silence for a while . Mickey was thinking as he watches the picture.  
  
Despite a few wrinkles, She really looked like Mandy in that picture, but also himself. That smile, then, it was definitely like his son's.  
  
Her expression, the blond hair, the blue eyes, she and Mandy looked really like two peas.  
  
"I just hope to be a good mother at least as she was with us," said Mandy.  
"Hey, don't say this stupid shit, you gonna be great" said Iggy.  
"Yeah, those three bitches can say what they want, but it was you to take care of our asses for the wall time" said Colin.  
  
But Mickey had a different idea.  
  
He slightly rose Mandy's blue dress, revealing a portion of her belly. Arrived at seven months of pregnancy, all three brothers enjoyed to ask questions at her baby bump, getting little kicks in response.  
  
"Hey Harper, it's Uncle Mickey" he said, smiling at her sister bewildered face "Can you kick your mummy's belly if you agree with us. Your mom will be the best, she makes the best banana pancakes in the word"  
"She will always maintain the house cozy and clean " Iggy said, "Well, with you it will be easy. She will no longer have those dirty pigs of your uncles to look after "  
"And if a guy is gonna break your heart, she will break his ass believe me" Colin said, "Even before the three of us"  
"Guys, I appreciate all of this, but I really think she can't understand you words .."  
  
Mandy didn't even have time to finish the sentence, when a small foot print appeared just below her hands.  
  
"You have a fucking alien in there" said Iggy, laughing.  
"This little girl has Gallagher's damm brains" said instead Mickey "I just hope she's gonna be a smartass like you"  
"I really don't wanna ruin the moment now, but I really need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me?"  
  
The three brothers laughed, standing before her.  
  
"It's not fucking funny" said Mandy "I can always ask my husband and my lovely brother – in law, you know"  
"Come on, we can't even laugh at you now?" Asked Mickey, as he and Iggy taked her "And then your brother in law is so fucking adorable only when I'm an asshole"  
"He is my favorite of the couple" Mandy said, raising her middle finger to three of them.  
  
The other siblings were scattered through the cemetery, leaving him alone.  
  
He was about to reach Ian, still talking with Lip a few meters from him, Yev now asleep in Lana's of arms, when he felt someone touching his shoulder.  
  
 _yeah_  
Will you take me tonight  
yeah  
Will you take me tonight  
yeah  
Will you take me tonight  
yeah  
Will you take me tonight  
Tonight

 

It could be anyone. The Gallaghers had the innate propensity to PDA, something not very common among the Milkovichs.  
  
So, really, it could be a random one of his in-laws.  
  
In those days even Frank had hugged him. He smelled like alcohol and shit.  
  
"Sorry son" he mumbled "But at least my debt is extinguished, right? You can not persecute your poor in law, right? "

  
It could be Fiona, and her hugs too long to be born, or Debbie and her looks full of pity.  
  
He wasn't used to having so many people who would take care of him. Usually it was the opposite, especially with Ian.  
  
Instead his husband had pretty much done everything. He and Lip had organized the funeral, despite they hated Terry as much as them, thought about the house and all the chores, as he and his sister went around the house like a zombie.  
  
Sometimes he had to force Ian to relax for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to see him break down, he couldn't be there to put him back together, like every damn time.  
  
"Look Mick. I'm taking my pills, i'm okay right? "  
  
But he was surprised when, turning round, he found Trevor.  
  
The two of them had never had much to say in those years. Mickey knew everything about his relationship with Ian and he hadn't asked many questions.  
  
Ian had made it pretty clear, when they finally met again almost a year after his escape to Mexico.  
  
Mickey would never admit it, but he really admired Trevor. He really was a badass to be ta transsexual guy in the damn neighborhood.  
  
But he had to admit that he was still a bit 'jealous of that guy.  
  
Especially because Ian, from time to time, was still hanging out with him at his association. He had assured him that everything was ok, and that Trevor was busy with another guy and it seemed serious, but he still kept one eye open.  
  
Even if the ring that stood between his tattooed fingers made him feel pretty safe.  
  
"Hey Mickey" said Trevor a bit 'embarrassed “I wanted to make you my condolences. Although I seemed to understand he was a bit of a dickhead "  
"My brothers speech eh?" Said Mickey chuckling.  
"Yes, but Ian told me something"  
"Oh, so that's what he does when he is with you? Talking about my fucking stuff? "  
"Hey, we were still together when he told me" Trevor said, "That detective had just arrived, saying you had just escaped from prison and I wanted to know who the hell you were"  
"Yes, sorry man" said Mickey, composing himself.  
"No problem" said Trevor "It's a little shitty period , I understand. But it seems to me quite obvious who Ian has chosen between the two of us "  
"Yeah, but I can't help but become a bit like damm pittbull sometimes"  
"Understandable" Trevor said, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you came to visit me too at the center. I'm working with your husband on a project. Basically I would like to set up a type of service like "Older Brothers", but for the members . Someonne with your story would be useful, you don't know how many pieces of shit are trying to bring back their children back to straight like yours did with you "  
"Do you see those bitches?" Mickey said, pointing to the three aunts "They didn't allow me to say a word at my father's funeral just because i'm gay"  
"Jesus, it's a family shit" Trevor said, laughing.  
"Look, it's dinner time and my son demanded hot dogs. I really must go. Thanks anyway, I will think of this thing and I will tell you "  
"Great, I have to go too" Trevor said, shaking his hand again "I'll wait then the association"  
  
Mickey watched Trevor run to a dark boy who had just arrived with a dark car, giving a kiss on the lips and climb into the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey, what the hell Trevor wanted from you?"  
  
Ian jumped out of nowhere, hugging his hips.  
  
"He made me his condolences" said Mickey "And he invited me to participate in your fucking project , why didn't you tell me? It looks like a fucking good idea, man"  
"You really want to participate?" Ian said, walking around him "I thought you would said no"  
"I don't think it's a bad idea"said Mickey then "If my fucking story can serve some purpose I'm happy"  
"Well, maybe we'll wait a few days and we will go to find Trevor at the association" Ian said with a smile "How are you today?"  
"Fucking tired" Mickey said "I just want those three bitches to go back to that fucking asshole where they live”   
  
Ian looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked softly.  
"Yes, I just want to go fucking home. Take off this damn tie that makes me look like a fucking penguin, take a shower and relax a bit "  
"Ok, however you want"  
  
Ian turned away when, just now, Mickey dragged him back towards him.  
  
He kissed him passionately before holding their foreheads together

  
"Thank you," whispered Mickey  
"For what?"  
"For ... well for all"  
"You're welcome" Ian said, stroking his cheek, "You do it every single day with me, it was nice to be able to repay you in some way"  
"You owe me nothing Gallagher"  
"And neither you to me. This is what you do in a marriage, you help out if someone of the two needs it. Like I said it's up to me now putting you back together,"Ian said looking into his eyes," Let's go Yev is with Fiona and he is going crazy "  
  
But Mickey didn't move. He was staring at father's grave with contempt, almost disgust.  
  
"Okay Mick, are you ready to go?"  
  
In response, Mickey spat directly on the grave.  
  
"Yes" he said "Now I'm ready"

  
_Soldier on_  
Soldier on  
Keep your heart, close to the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to change a to do little 'things. I love writing about new characters, and so far I had always written only anout Mickey and Mandy, forgetting completely the other brothers.
> 
> According to my research it's 4 Milkovichs, but Wikipedia also talk about a fucking Tony.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> But I'm a bit 'dying because Ian is still describe as "boyfriend" in Mickey's page, while at Ian's theres Mickey as "Husband for life" Caleb as "ex-boyfriend, was uninterested in Ian" and Trevor as "fuckyou....ehm ex boyfriend"
> 
> Talking about Trevor, I wanted to include him to give a little 'a twist to everything.
> 
> In short, is there someone who would like a comparison between Trevor and Mickey in the eighth season? Only me? HEY DO NOT blame me
> 
> Let's say that, compared to the shit with legs better known as Caleb, Trevor was vaguely acceptable as a boyfriend.
> 
> Let's say, if they had held him as "just" a friend, it would have been better. He and Ian had no chemistry, and I see no reason to give a boyfriend to Ian at all costs, since he is Mickey's soulmate at least fsince1x01.
> 
> Okay, but at least we can all agree that Eliott is a pup.
> 
> a kiss
> 
>  
> 
> jess

**Author's Note:**

> Next let's say it all together. FUCK YOU TERRY MILKOVICH
> 
>  
> 
> I never hated a character as much as I hate him.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this fic after listening to the song of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Especially the phrase "I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim"
> 
>  
> 
> Terry will be the biggest demon of Mickey's and Mandy's life.
> 
>  
> 
> All their fears and insecurities are his fault.
> 
>  
> 
> I love my kids more than anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> I realize that may be a little 'OOC, and Mickey or Mandy would be very happy to see Terry death, but I am also convinced that in reality they would react like this.
> 
>  
> 
> confused, angry and a bit 'sad
> 
>  
> 
> a kiss
> 
>  
> 
> jess
> 
>  
> 
> Song> Heavydirtysoul / Twenty one pilot
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter> Can you feel my heart? / Bring me the horrison


End file.
